Inestable
by panda-yo
Summary: #EventCrimeFNI2019


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inestable**

**.**

**Dedicated to #EventCrimeFNI2019**

* * *

Suara tamparan telak itu menggema di ruangan yang seketika hening. Juga di kepala gadis yang menjadi objek tamparan itu. Rasa perih menjalar di pipinya memang tidaklah seberapa. Tapi sesak yang ia rasakan seolah seluruh oksigen di dalam paru‒parunya ditarik paksa keluar akan menjadi hal yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Seorang prajurit harus mengendalikan emosinya. Bukan dikendalikan oleh emosinya."

Ujaran dingin itu mengalir. Menohok sesuatu yang rentan di dalam hatinya. Masih dengan kepala yang menggantung, gadis itu bergeming. Tak mau barang mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap binar kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua iris _hazel_ yang terus menujukan pandangan kepadanya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menyerah, meninggalkan gadis yang masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

"Keliling lapangan, 50 putaran. Jangan temui aku untuk melapor sebelum kau sadar apa kesalahan terbesarmu."

Setidaknya itulah pesan terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ditinggalkan. Satu per satu anggota pasukan khusus wanita yang tak seberapa jumlahnya pun meninggalkan ruangan. meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian dan kebimbangan.

* * *

"Sara mengajukan cuti?!"

Pekikan Tsunade meledak ketika mendengar laporan dari atasannya. Dua hari sebelumnya, di malam hari ia melihat gadis itu melaksanakan hukuman yang diperintahkannya dengan suhu udara kurang dari lima derajat _celsius_. Namun tak kunjung ia menemui gadis itu berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan membawa segala kewibawaan yang ia junjung tinggi.

"Begitulah adanya, Letnan Tsunade. Jadi aku membiarkannya."

Menghela nafas, ia kembali melanjutkan,

"Anak itu memiliki potensi yang berbeda dengan rekan seangkatannya. Dan kuakui selama mengawasinya sejak di akademi militer dia cukup berbakat. Hanya saja kita tak bisa mengesampingkan bahwa dia masih remaja dan labil. Aku rasa masih terlalu dini baginya. Jadi aku akan menunggu 2 atau 3 tahun lagi."

Berbalik, Kapten Pasukan Khusus, Jenderal Tobirama menepuk bahu Tsunade sekali.

"Kita beri waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Apalagi tragedi baru‒baru ini pasti mengguncang psikologinya. Militer memang keras, tapi bukan menjadi alasan bagi kita untuk tidak memanusiakan orang lain."

"Saya mengerti, Pak," jawab Tsunade.

Lalu, tinggallah ia sendiri di ruangan itu. Matanya menatap gumpalan awan yang menggantung di langit sana. Hembusan nafas yang begitu pelan nan berat pun keluar. Terdengar berita dari televisi yang menancap di dinding ruangan itu.

_Sasori, seorang tersangka yang terlibat dalam penyeludupan senjata ilegal masih dalam pencarian pihak kepolisian._

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kalau stasiun selalu ramai di hari Kamis."

Shion dengan semangat menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Menatap Sara yang tampak lesu dan kehilangan semangat membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu itu, Sara. Kau yang selalu mengomeliku karena bangun telat dan ketinggalan kereta di hari Kamis. Aku masih mengingatnya."

Sara menyunggingkan senyum sekilas. Tak berhenti dari kegiatannya mengaduk‒aduk es krim sampai tak berbentuk. Entah mengapa sekarang makanan manis itu tak mampu menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak turun dari kereta kau seperti kehilangan rohmu."

Sara menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan jawaban skeptis yang membuat Shion memutar bola matanya. Ia memutar otak. Bagaimana cara membuat Sara kembali ceria?

Sara melirikkan matanya ke kanan ketika ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tiarap, Shion," bisik Sara.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja!" perintah Sara. Shion pun menurutinya. Dan sedetik setelah itu, suara tembakan meledak. Membuat orang‒orang seketika panik berlarian ke sana kemari. Sara menarik Shion dan membalik meja tempat mereka makan 90 derajat. Menggunakannya sebagai pelindung.

"Shion, dengarkan aku. Kalau aku berteriak lari, kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Setelah itu hubungi pihak keamanan. Kau mengerti?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sara mematahkan buku‒buku jarinya. Menimbulkan suara letupan gas nitrogen yang khas.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun sebelum kubilang pergi."

"Hati‒hati."

Sara pun berdiri. Berjalan dengan tangan terangkat mendekati sekelompok orang bersenjata yang kini menodongkan senapan mereka kearahnya. Salah seorang mendekatinya.

_'Sebuah kesalahan besar, Bung!' _girang Sara dalam hati.

"Tiarap!"

Sara pun menekuk lututnya. Masih dengan tangan terangkat. Ketika kewaspadaan orang di depannya itu menurun, dengan sigap ia mengayunkan kakinya, menjegal sepasang kaki beralaskan boot hitam di depannya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk mengambil senjata.

"Lari!"

Tak tinggal diam, rekan‒rekannya pun mulai menembak ke arah Sara.

Sara menaikkan senapan itu, memosisikannya dan mulai menarik pelatuknya. Beberapa tembakannya sukses mengenai titik vital sasarannya. Namun itu harus terbayar dengan total empat peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Sedikit limbung, namun ia menguatkan pijakannya dan terus menembak.

Salah seorang tampak membidik Shion yang tengah berlari. Sara langsung menargetkannya sebagai sasaran berikutnya. Karena perhatian terfokus pada Shion maka Sara tak punya kesulitan untuk menumbangkannya dengan sekali tarikan pelatuk. Terjadilah baku tembak yang begitu ramai kala itu. Namun, tak lama setelahnya, sisa pasukan itu mundur meninggalkan Sara. Masih dengan kewaspadaan yang tidak diturunkan, ia masih meletakkan telunjuknya pada pelatuk senapan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _Red Fox_."

Sara tertegun. Bergeming di tempatnya menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan liar menari di otaknya.

_'Mengapa mereka tahu tentang itu?'_

* * *

"Kau baik‒baik saja?" tanya Shion. Sara mengangguk pelan. Melempar senyum untuk menepis rasa khawatir Shion.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar inap Sara. Lalu masuklah dua orang dengan setelan formalnya.

"Selamat sore, sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke dari kepolisian Konoha. Apa benar anda saudari Sara?"

"Ya, benar, saya Sara."

"Kalau begitu saya minta waktu anda sebentar. Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?"

Sara melempar pandangan pada Shion. "Keluarlah. Sebentar saja."

Shion pun mempersilakan mereka berbicara. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi ...," Sasuke berjalan, menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan yang disilangkan, "Apa ini? Seorang prajurit yang sedang cuti datang dan membantai mafia? Sepertinya kau benar‒benar tidak mengerti arti 'cuti' ya?" sarkasnya. Sara mendengus geli.

"Maaf jika saya sedikit tidak sopan, inspektur. Tapi coba anda pikir lagi menggunakan logika. Jika anda di posisi saya, apakah anda akan tetap diam? Tentunya seseorang harus berani mengambil langkah pertama 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jangan mentang‒mentang kau seorang pasukan khusus kau bisa seenaknya memegang senjata bahkan menembaki orang. Ketika kau 'cuti' dari tugas kau tidak lebih dari seorang warga sipil. Kau punya ponsel 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja pihak keamanan?"

Sara terkekeh. "Kau benar, inspektur. Kau benar. Jujur ... aku ingin sedikit bersenang‒senang waktu itu. Katakan saja melepas stres."

Sasuke mendengus. Berbalik menatap Sara dengan kilat matanya yang tajam.

"Dari dulu bicaramu memang selalu bernada menyebalkan ya? Kurasa Letnan Tsunade tak akan senang mendengar laporan ini."

Sara mendecak. Orang satu ini benar‒benar tahu cara membangkitkan iblis tertidur di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak perlu bertele‒tele lagi, Inspektur Uchiha. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah pria bermarga Uchiha itu. "Apa yang kumau? Tentu saja dirimu."

Alis Sara terangkat bingung.

"Ya kurasa kau tidak akan menolak lagi ketika kau selesai membaca ini." Sasuke menyerahkan kertas berlipat kepada Sara yang diterima oleh gadis itu. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan dan mulai menyapu barisan huruf yang tertera di sana. Kedua matanya lalu melirik Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Negara. Tugasku untuk menumpas seluruh hal yang mengancam negara ini."

"Apa kau tahu kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar?"

"Kurasa itu hanya perspektifmu sendiri. Bukankah kalian para prajurit angkatan darat dilarang melibatkan perasaan untuk melindungi negara ini?"

Sara kembali melipat kertas itu ke bentuk semua, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku cuti untuk beristirahat. Bukan menambah pekerjaan," tolaknya.

"Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini?"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Kau tidak beristirahat. Tapi kau melarikan diri. Dari kenyataan yang tidak pernah ingin kau terima. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menerimanya."

Sara memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menulikan indranya. Menepis pikiran yang menghantui otaknya seolah‒olah merasa akan gila.

* * *

Sara sudah terbangun sejam yang lalu. Namun entah mengapa gravitasi kasur begitu kuat menariknya hingga sampai saat ini ia belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap lurus, kosong, hampa. Seruan Shion yang berkata bahwa ia harus segera bangun dan bersiap‒siap hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Dengan rasa malas yang sukses menyelimutinya, tangannya ia rentangkan untuk meraih ponsel.

_Bantu aku, kumohon._

Sederet pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu masuk ke ponselnya. Tak lama pesan berikutnya pun menyusul.

_Ini aku, Sasori._

Shion yang selesai mengangkat jemuran langsung meletakkan keranjang itu di atas karpet. Ia melirik jam. Sudah pukul 09.15 pagi dan tak ada tanda‒tanda pemilik kamar dekat dapur itu akan keluar. Shion menghela nafas panjang. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, pintu itu tiba‒tiba terbuka dengan Sara yang terlihat sudah rapi.

"Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu. Kau mau kemana? Ayo sarapan _waffle_ dan es krim."

"Untukmu saja, aku agak sibuk hari ini. Jangan menungguiku, oke? Aku pergi."

"Tapi‒"

Debaman pintu membuat Shion mengurungkan niat melanjutkan ucapannya. Kembali helaan nafas mengalir dari bibirnya. Kenapa seolah‒olah Sara yang menjadi adik padahal fakta mengatakan sebaliknya? Ia hanya bisa berharap Sara tidak membuat masalah.

Riverside Street Coffee bukanlah tempat yang sepi. Jarang sekali melihat _coffee shop_ dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa itu kekurangan pengunjung. Namun di antara keramaian itu, Sara memilih duduk di meja sudut, terlepas dari segala kegaduhan di sekitarnya dengan jemari yang saling ditautkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Saa mengadahkan kepalanya. Berdiri dari kursi dan langsung memeluk sosok di depannya itu. "Kakak."

Setelah melepas rindu sekilas, Sara kembali duduk. Dengan Sasori yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Entah mengapa membuat Sara terluka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik‒baik saja."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Masih cerewet seperti biasa," kekeh Sara pelan. Sasori tersenyum tipis. Lalu terdiam, mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Bantu aku melarikan diri dari sini."

Sederet kalimat itu sanggup membuat Sara menatap lurus pada Sasori. Kebimbangan itu kembali menggenang di dalam hatinya.

"Mereka memblokir akses pasar gelap yang dekat dengan perbatasan negara. Aku tidak bisa melalui jalur itu lagi. Orang yang memesan senjata itu akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya. Sebagai pasukan khusus, kau pasti punya akses ke sana 'kan?"

Kebimbangan Sara tampak jelas, tertangkap oleh netra Sasori.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir. Jika kau mau, temui aku besok jam 12 malam di perbatasan Distrik Selatan. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sasori beranjak.

"Jaga dirimu baik‒baik." Itu kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum Sasori meninggalkannya. Di tengah kebimbangannya itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

_Inspektur Uchiha : Mau makan siang denganku?_

Sara berniat akan menolaknya. Namun entah mengapa jarinya malah mengetik hal yang kontradiksi dengan niat awalnya.

_To Inspektur Uchiha : Kau yang traktir?_

* * *

Sara menutup pintu kamarnya begitu pelan. Berjinjit melintasi ruang tamu menuju garasi. Mobil tua pemberian Ayahnya itu melaju. Membelah jalanan dengan bulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan ia sampai di sebuah gudang tua yang jauh dari peradaban.

"Kau benar‒benar datang." Sasori menyambutnya dengan senyum semringah yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sara. Ia kemudian menyadari mereka bukan satu‒satunya manusia di tempat itu.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Maksudmu?" ujar Sara bingung.

"Ah, kau lupa? Stasiun? Gadis dengan senjata?_ Red Fox_?"

"Kau ..."

"Ya. Ini aku. Maaf soal kejadian kemarin itu."

Namun raut wajah Sara sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekpresi yang tidak bersahabat.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya. Kita akan melarikan diri lewat gerbang selatan. Tentunya kita harus melewati zona yang diawasi langsung oleh badan militer. Kita hanya perlu melewati daerah ini dan langsung menuju ke pelabuhan. Mengerti?"

Sara mengangguk. Bukan mengerti, tapi ragu.

Mobil itu melaju, menyapu setiap debu dan kerikil yang dilaluinya. Sasori melirik Sara dari kaca spion, tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Sara mengerjap. "Eh? Aku?"

"Iya. Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu itu."

"Tidak. Kenapa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu benar," jawabnya.

"Jangan sembarangan, ah."

Di depan mereka menjulang pagar besi setinggi 50 meter dengan peringatan area terlarang. Sara dan Sasori bertukar posisi, melewati penjaga dengan koneksinya sebagai perwira angkatan darat. Sempat sulit untuk melobi sang penjaga namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap melaluinya. Setelah melaju sejauh 5 kilometer, mobil itu berhenti di depan pelabuhan.

"Ini tempatnya," ujar Sara. Sasori mengangguk, lantas ia menoleh pada Sara.

"Berikan ponselmu."

Sara bagaikan disengat listrik ketika Sasori mengutaran perintah itu. Ketika ia berbalik, sebuah pistol kini berada dalam genggaman sang Kakak dengan moncong yang terarah padanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau mengirimkan lokasimu pada seseorang?" Sasori melangkah perlahan. Sara mundur.

"Lalu setelahnya mereka akan menyergapku di sini 'kan? Dan tugasmu mengulur waktu selama mereka dalam perjalanan kemari."

Sara mundur teratur. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Ia maju, hendak merebut pistol itu namun Sasori langsung mengalunkan lengannya ke leher Sara hingga gadis itu terjebak. Moncong pistol itu kini menempel sempurna di dahinya.

"Aku tidak percaya adikku sendiri mengkhianatiku ... padahal sisa hidupku kuhabiskan untuk merawatmu. Lalu apa gunanya?"

Sara memejamkan matanya erat. Pasrah. Jika pada akhirnya hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang ini.

Telinganya menangkap suara tembakan beruntun. Namun, ia sama aekali tidak mengecap sakit. Pada akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka dan Sasori mulai terhuyung. Pistolnya terlempar beberapa meter.

Sara menahan agar tubuh Sasori tidak jatuh ke tanah. Di balik punggung sang Kakak, berdiri sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan pistol di tangannya. Ia ingin bersyukur karena tembakan itu menyelamatkannya. Namun, haruskah ia bersyukur karena orang yang telah membesarkannya kini mengerang kesakitan? Dengan suara yang seakan menyeretnya ke dalam neraka paling dalam.

Setetes air matanya jatuh.

Ia seolah terjebak dalam ruang dan waktu. Segalanya melambat melihat pasukan yang mulai menyebar, mencoba menangkap satu tersangka lagi. Sasori direbut darinya dan dibawa ke helikopter. Dan ia hanya diam membeku.

"Apapun yang terjadi ... kau adalah adikku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Maaf." Rentetan kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Sasori membuat batinnya bergejolak melawan. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri. Menatap kepergian Sasori nelangsa.

* * *

"Kau baru pulang dari sidang Kakakmu?"

Sara tersentak pelan ketika suara itu melewati indra pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Begitulah," jawabnya.

Sasuke tahu ini hal yang sulit untuk dihadapi oleh Sara. Maka, ia pun menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Mau makan siang? Aku yang traktir."

Sara tersenyum.

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus menemui seseorang."

Tsunade baru saja selesai membuat kopi ketika pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Di dalam benaknya wanita itu bertanya‒tanya. Siapa yang mengunjunginya?

"Masuk!" serunya.

Wajahnya terperangah melihat sosok yang masuk ke ruangannya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Sara, Perwira Tingkat Satu Pasukan Khusus, siap melaksanakan perintah!"

"Sudah lakukan apa yang aku minta?"

"Siap, sudah, Bu!"

Tsunade berdiri. Melangkah menghampiri Sara.

"Aku senang prajuritku yang tangguh ini kembali. Punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sara tampak bingung, menggaruk pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Tawa Tsunade memecah keheningan. Sara hanya mengerjap polos. Apa yang salah dari perkataannya?

Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Tsunade yang tahu hal itu.

_**End**_


End file.
